Our Story
by cic.fan.forum
Summary: A story written one sentence at a time, by different people on the CIC fan forum.
1. Chapter 1

We don 't own commander in chief

This story was written by the member of the cic fan forum. Everyone contributed one sentence at a time.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

****

Mac yawned as she made her way to the Oval Office.  
It wasn't that they didn't think about it, they just didn't want to.  
So her staff ignored the point that they caught Mac yawning and they turned their attention back to work.  
They knew that Mac was tired so they tried to finish the meeting as soon as possible.  
"I think that covers all for our meeting with Secretary O'Reily at 11:00 am," said Jim Gardner, Mac´s Chief of Staff.  
"Perfect. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day" said Mac.  
She went back up to the residence, where she seen Mike and Becca making out in the family room.

"What are you doing?" She stormed at Becca.  
"Mom! What are YOU doing here?" Asked Becca.  
"Well, let me think...I think I´m living here!", Mac said sarcastically  
Becca rolled her eyes.  
"Becca please, would you come with me? We have to talk."  
"Get outta here while the getting's good," Becca whispered to Mike, as she stood up and followed her mother out of the family room.  
"Rebecca this is in appropiate behavior and you know it, and I wont stand for it" Mac said.  
"Come on Mom! You didn't do this when you were young?"  
Just then Rod walked into the room, and a smile broke out on his face upon hearing his daughter's retort.  
"What did your mom do when she was young?", he asked.  
"Express her love to you and reassure you of her love in the form of kissing, after which you got married," Becca replied.  
"With Mike Flemming." Mac answered while she was sitting on the couch.  
"What? I married Mike Flemming?", asked Rod.  
"No, you didn't, but I might some day," Becca said.  
"But Becca, you only know him for how long? Two weeks?", Mac interfered. "Did he even notice you before I became President?"  
"Oh, please, Mom, you're starting to sound like Horace," Becca said.  
"Good to know that he at least does something right!"  
"Can't you be happy that there's finally something in my life that makes me happy?"  
Of course we want you to be happy Becca. That´s exactly what I´m talking about! I don´t want you to get hurt by him!", Mac raised her voice.  
"Okay, let's make a deal: you run a background check on him, and if you find anything shady, I'll break up with him," Becca said, sticking her chin out, confident that all they would find was that he was a normal 17-year-old boy with nothing to hide.  
"Perfect." Mac said just before Becca left the room.  
After Mac heard Becca walk to her bedroom and shut the door, she picked up the nearest phone and said, "Operator, I'd like you to have the Service run a background check on one Michael Fleming, and I want a report of their initial findings on my desk at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow morning."  
Mac hung up the phone and then Rod sat down by her side. "Honey, do you really think that this is necessary?"  
"I'm really not sure...I just don´t want Becca to get hurt. Call me a mother hen... but now that we have the power of the Secret Service, we should have background checks run on everyone Horace and Becca date." Mac motioned Rod to sit down beside her.  
"I'll kill him if he hurts my baby girl," Rod said.  
"Yeah. I know." Mac answered, kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "Actually I came here to eat dinner with the family."  
"Perfect. The kids will be happy. They miss you."  
"I miss them too," she said with a sheepish smile. "Horace, Becca, Amy, dinner!" she called. "Wash up and join us in the dining room."  
"Fine," Mac finally agreed.  
She and Rod walked to the dining room, sat down, and waited for their kids there.  
The kids arrived five minutes later. Everybody sat down in their place.  
"Who wants to do the honors?" Rod said.  
"I do," Amy said.

Rod nodded, smiled, and shook his head once as if he was impressed. They all closed their eyes and joined hands.

"Dear Lord, please bless our food and the hands of the White House kitchen staff that prepared it. Please have the kitchen staff make a chocolate mousse cake for dessert, and please don't let Mommy find any dirt on Mike so that Becca and Mike can continue playing tonsil tag in the family room. Amen," Amy said.  
"That was Great Amy, Thank you" Mac said.  
"Amy, you heard the conversation I was having with Mom and Dad?" Becca demanded. She didn't know whether to be amused with Amy's little prayer or mortified.  
They had a great dinner. When they'd finished, the kids left the room as soon as they could, leaving Mac and Rod alone.  
"They wanted to see me so badly and yet they ran off as soon as possible after dinner was finished?" Mac asked. "Huh. Well, that just gives me more time with my sexy husband." She came over and sat on his lap.  
"Mmm, time with the sexiest President ever? I accept."  
"You know, maybe the kitchen staff heard Amy's little request for a chocolate mousse cake, and since the kids ran off without waiting for it..." Mac said suggestively.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Next morning Rod found Mackenzie in the Gym exercising. "Good morning honey. Your´re up early".  
As she stopped running on the treadmill and headed over to the weight bench to bench press her own weight, she said, "I was just so excited to hear the report on Mike Fleming that I couldn't sleep."  
"Oh ... well, I'm nervous too. Do you mind if I go with you?"  
"Not at all; two heads are better than one," she said as Rod spotted her.  
"Are you joining us for breakfast?"  
"What time is it, hon?"  
"6:45. Do you have enough time?"  
"Of course. I'll be there."  
"Go to take a shower and get ready for the day. I'll wake up the kids." Rod said. He kissed her wife and left the room with a smile.

While Mac was in the shower, Rod tiptoed into Becca's room, because he wondered if he could find evidence of Mike having sinister motives towards Becca, such as a dirty love letter.

He searched and searched but he couldn't find anything. He decided to stop before Becca returned to her room.  
Just then Becca walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her wet hair and saw her father closing one of her desk drawers.  
"Dad!! What are you doing here?" Becca asked a bit surprised.  
"Um, have you seen Horace's biology homework?" Rod asked.  
"He lost it again?" Becca answered.  
"Yeah, crazy thing, isn't it? Can you believe it?"  
"And why are you searching Horace's book? He's old enough to do that. What's he doing?" Becca asked.  
"He's uh, uh... Studying!!"  
" Studying???...Dad what are you really doing in my room". Becca demanded. Rod knew he had been caught,  
so he left the room after saying a quick "See you later".

When Becca went down for breakfast, she told her parents, "When I said you should do a background check on Mike, I meant for you to have the Service look through his records on computer databases, not paw through my room looking for dirt on him."  
"Nobody was looking through your room for dirt, Rebecca." Mac said not knowing what Rod had done.  
"Dad was in my room, closing a desk drawer when I came back in from my shower. He claimed he was looking for Horace's biology homework and that Horace couldn't do it himself because he was studying. But I looked in Horace's room, and he wasn't even awake yet," Becca said.

Mac tried very hard but she couldn't. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Mother?" Becca demanded.  
"Hmm ... Nothing baby. It's just a thing I remembered." Mac answered with a smile.  
"Which I'm sure is top-secret Presidential business, right?" Becca said sarcastically  
"Not really. I just remembered that your grandfather did the same when I was in High School"  
"What did he find?" Becca asked. Rod looked on with keen interest.  
"I don't think that is any of your bussiness young lady."Mac demanded.  
Just as Becca smiled with satisfaction over the fact that her mother had something to hide, Rod leaned in and said, "But you can tell me, right?"  
"No," she said with a smile!  
Then she wispered "Maybe later..."  
"If you find something on Mike, then I get to hear what Grandpa found in your room," Becca said.  
"Maybe" Mac said.

Just then Amy and Horace walked in.


End file.
